Katherine's humanity
by Sabivamp
Summary: OS - L'histoire se passe après le dernier épisode (23) de la saison 4 de VD, juste après que Katherine ait pris la cure. Mais contrairement à ce qui est annoncé ce ne sera pas Damon qui aidera la jeune femme, mais le ténébreux originel Elijah.


**Katherine's humanity.**

**Genre :** Romance, Drame.

**Personnages : **Elijah & Katherine

**Résumé : **L'histoire se passe après le dernier épisode (23) de la saison 4 de VD, juste après que Katherine ait pris la cure. Mais contrairement à ce qui est annoncé ce ne sera pas Damon qui aidera la jeune femme, mais le ténébreux originel Elijah.

**Rating : **T (à partir de 13 ans)

**Disclamer :** Je ne possède pas les droits sur les personnages et l'histoire de The Vampire Diaries, j'écris gratuitement pour mon plaisir et celui des lecteurs de ce site. En revanche, les OC et leur histoire m'appartiennent de droit, toute reproduction est interdite sans mon accord préalable.

**xxxx**

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Un petit défi sur le forum « The Original Vampires » m'a incité à écrire ce petit OS sur Katherine et Elijah. Je l'ai écris en une soirée et j'avoue avoir apprécié ces personnages.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre opinion qui est très important !**

**Bon lecture**

**Sabi**

xxxx

**Katherine's humanity.**

- Aie une belle vie humaine, Katherine !

La voix haineuse d'Elena fit reprendre conscience à Katherine. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une main au poing serré avant qu'il ne vienne percuter son nez. Ses yeux picotèrent et son nez fut brisé sous le choc. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, son corps n'avait même pas bougé instinctivement pour tenter de l'éviter. Elle était effectivement redevenue humaine. Elena lui avait belle et bien fait prendre la cure.

Elle tenta de se redresser en basculant sur le côté mais elle se prit un méchant coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle se tordit en deux de douleur, le souffle coupé. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était douloureux d'être un simple humain. Elena ne la laissa pas souffler. Elle lui agrippa les cheveux et lui fracassa le visage contre le carrelage du hall du lycée.

- Ça c'est pour Jeremy ! Lui cracha-t-elle en s'acharnant sur la tête de Katherine.

Son visage en sang percuta une énième fois le sol avant qu'elle ne ressente plus aucune pression sur sa chevelure.

- Ça suffit Elena, elle a son compte. Intervint une voix masculine.

Katherine poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle venait de reconnaître le doux timbre d'Elijah. Elle tenta dans un immense effort de tourner la tête pour le voir.

Dans l'étau de ses bras, il emprisonnait le corps d'Elena qui se débattait avec fureur.

- Va-t-en d'ici, tu as eu ta vengeance, Katherine ne peut plus t'atteindre à présent. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici. Lui ordonna-t-il.

- Non, je n'ai pas…

- Dehors Elena ! Gronda-t-il avec autorité.

Elle cessa de se débattre et se soumit à sa volonté. Elijah relâcha son étreinte et elle s'éclipsa sans un regard pour Katherine.

Il s'approcha à pas lents et s'accroupit près d'elle. Il dégagea les quelques mèches de cheveux qui collaient sur son visage ensanglanté et la rassura.

- Tu n'as plus rien à craindre à présent.

Elle hocha la tête de reconnaissance incapable de parler.

Il glissa les mains sous son corps et la porta dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre son torse avec un soupir de plaisir et s'endormit.

xxxxx

- Aille ! Hurla-t-elle en émergeant de son sommeil, foudroyée soudainement pas une atroce douleur.

Son corps n'était que souffrance, notamment son visage mutilé par son sosie.

- Désolé, Katherine, je viens de remettre ton nez en place, il était préférable de le faire rapidement et pendant que tu étais encore inconsciente.

- Pour ta gouverne, je suis consciente et j'ai tout senti. Ça fait un mal de chien ! Cria-t-elle de rage.

- C'est ce que je vois. Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle souffrait le martyr et il se moquait d'elle !

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas soigné en me donnant ton sang au lieu de me torturer ? S'enquit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

- Je pensais que tu devais prendre la décision par toi-même maintenant que tu es redevenue humaine, peut-être souhaites-tu guérir naturellement. Proposa-t-il.

- Naturellement ? Tu te fiches de moi Elijah ! Je n'ai jamais voulu redevenir humaine. Je suis faible et mortelle et je déteste ça ! Gronda-t-elle une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge et les larmes aux yeux.

Elijah paraissait mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Katherine dans un tel état physique mais surtout psychologique. Il la connaissait déterminée et forte mais pas pleurnicharde. Elle était cent pour cent humaine !

- Et en plus je suis émotive ! Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Elijah fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et lui tendit un mouchoir. Elle le prit et tamponna ses yeux et ses pommettes. Elle dut appuyer trop fort car elle réagit bruyamment.

- Aille ! Ça fait mal ! C'est horrible ! Je ne pourrais jamais tenir longtemps ainsi !

Il s'assit sur le lit tout près d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Katherine.

- Calme-toi Katherine, tu es encore sous le choc de ce qui t'est arrivé mais tu peux compter sur moi pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve.

- Me soutenir ? Elijah, tu dois me soigner et me donner ton sang. Je ne peux plus supporter de souffrir autant. Se plaignit-elle en geignant encore, les joues recouvertes de larmes.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Bien sûr ! S'impatienta-t-elle exaspérée par toutes ses précautions.

Elijah prit une grande inspiration et céda. Il retira sa veste qu'il posant avec soin au pied du lit.

- Viens là.

Il lui ouvrit les bras et elle se redressa pour s'adosser contre lui. Il défit le bouton de la manche de sa chemise et la replia sur son avant-bras. Puis il mordit sur son poignet et le présenta devant la bouche de Katherine.

Elle s'en saisit immédiatement, à deux mains et aspira son sang en émettant de petits gémissements. Cependant à peine eut-elle prit la seconde gorgée que son corps fut pris de convulsions. Elle se pencha en avant et vomit le sang qu'elle venait d'absorber.

- Brrr ! C'est dégoutant ! Se plaignit-elle en essuyant sa bouche du revers de sa main.

Elijah se leva en rabaissant sa manche et fit un bref aller-retour dans la salle de main.

- Les humains n'apprécient pas le sang, ce n'est pas nouveau Katherine. Lui dit-il en lui lançant une serviette de toilette.

- Humm. Marmonna-t-elle en passant la serviette sur son visage.

- Je vais te chercher de quoi te nourrir vraiment.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Où sommes-nous ? Lui demanda-t-elle dans un sursaut de lucidité.

- Au manoir. Répondit-il une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Tu es fou de m'avoir amenée ici. Si Klaus apprend la nouvelle, il va vouloir me dépouiller de mon sang à présent que je suis devenue le nouveau sosie humain.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Il est à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Une affaire plus importante le préoccupe là-bas.

- Si tu le dis, mais je me demande bien ce qui peut préoccuper ton frère hormis lui-même et cette tête de linotte blonde…

- Je reviens tout à l'heure, reposes-toi.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond avant de se laisser retomber sur l'oreiller. Cet Originel était si exaspérant mais pourtant si sexy dans son costume. Elle tourna la tête et inspira. Les draps avaient l'odeur d'Elijah, elle se trouvait donc dans son lit. Elle eut un sourire en coin avant de s'assoupir de nouveau.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais se sentait trop lasse pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle perçut le bruit d'un plateau que l'on posait sur une table et elle reconnut l'odeur alléchante des œufs brouillés. Avait-il cuisiné lui-même pour elle ?

Elle sentit alors ses doigts caresser sa joue et son pouce effleurer ses lèvres.

- Remets-toi vite, Katherine. Je n'aime pas te savoir si faible. Souffla-t-il dans une prière.

Il semblait souffrir autant qu'elle de cette situation. Elle fut touchée par sa supplique et une larme s'échappa et glissa le long de sa joue. Fichue émotivité ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans les siens qui la fixaient d'une extrême intensité.

Elle se redressa soudain et l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise pour l'amener tout près d'elle. Il l'avait laissé faire et même aidé étant donné le peu de force qu'elle détenait à présent. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, elle pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Les doigts d'Elijah s'enroulèrent dans les longues boucles de Katherine puis il s'inclina. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes ayant le souci de ne pas réveiller la douleur encore palpable de la jeune femme. Elle enroula ses mains autour de son cou et passa une jambe sur sa hanche pour l'emprisonner contre elle. Elijah se rendit sans résistance.

xxxxx

-Voilà j'ai fini ! Déclara Katherine en repoussant son assiette vide.

Elijah avait insisté pour qu'elle se nourrisse comme une humaine afin qu'elle reprenne des forces pendant qu'il se rhabillait sous son regard scrutateur qui ne perdait rien du spectacle qu'il lui offrait.

- Très bien, reposes-toi à présent. La couva-t-il.

- Non ! Décréta-t-elle.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'en ai assez d'être faible et blessée, de pleurer sans arrêt, d'avoir envie de faire pipi toutes les minutes et d'être épuisée après avoir fait l'amour rien qu'une seule fois !

- Katherine, tu n'es pas…

- Transforme-moi, Elijah. Lui demanda-t-elle. Je t'en prie, je ne supporterai pas longtemps ces conditions. En plus, tu sais bien que tôt ou tard Klaus viendra me chercher et je n'ai pas envie de devenir son distributeur officiel de sang.

- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

- Tout à fait certaine.

- Pas de retour en arrière possible. La prévint-il.

- J'en suis consciente.

- Et si tu vomis encore.

Katherine tiqua, elle préférait oublier cet incident dû à son humanité.

- Cela n'arrivera pas j'ai été surprise par le goût du sang mais je vais m'y faire et en plus j'ai le ventre plein grâce à tes talents de chef. Le taquina-t-elle en le levant les sourcils.

Il sourit et se rapprocha.

- Tu souhaites attendre ou bien…

- Maintenant, rien de sert d'attendre. Le pressa-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, il retira complètement sa chemise qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de reboutonner, offrant à sa vue son torse nu finement sculpté. De ses doigts, il entailla la peau de son cou jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne et lui fit signe.

- Viens là, bébé !

Elle se leva promptement du lit mais chancela sous le coup. Il la retint pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre et la maintint contre lui. Il resserra l'étau de ses bras sur son corps frêle pendant qu'elle se nichait contre torse et posait ses lèvres sur l'entaille qu'il venait de faire à la base de son cou. Elle lécha la longue larme carmin qui avait coulé de son cou à sa clavicule. Elle remonta ainsi jusqu'à la brèche où elle aspira son sang. Elle nota que cette fois-ci elle ne ressentait aucun dégoût.

- Cela devrait suffire. Lui dit-il en la repoussant légèrement.

Il encadra son visage de ses mains pour la regarder intensément. C'était ses derniers instants en tant que mortelle qu'elle vivait mais elle s'en moquait. Il déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres puis il resserra la pression de ses mains.

- Fais-le. L'encouragea-t-elle.

Elle devait mourir pour accéder de nouveau à la vie éternelle cela faisait partie du processus de transformation. Elijah devint très sérieux voire sombre et se concentra sur sa tâche de bourreau. Il était révulsé à l'idée de lui ôter la vie même si c'était dans le but de l'avoir éternellement à ses côtés.

Il inspira une dernière fois et soudain Katherine lui vomit dessus. Elle recrachait pour la seconde fois le sang qu'il lui avait offert.

- Non ! Cria-t-elle en larmes. Pourquoi ?

Elijah ferma les yeux. Il attrapa le drap pour s'essuyer rapidement puis il la serra contre lui. Il savait déjà pourquoi son corps avait réagi ainsi. Le doute s'était immiscé à sa première révulsion mais à la seconde il n'avait malheureusement plus aucun doute.

- La cure que tu as prise est définitive et irréversible, tu resteras humaine toute ta vie. Lui annonça-t-il avec déchirement.

- Non ! Pleura-t-elle à sanglots. Je ne veux pas d'une courte vie de mortel. Je ne veux pas vieillir et m'enlaidir en attendant la mort.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas de ça pour toi.

Ils s'étreignirent avec désespoir sans se lâcher. Elijah était plus que déterminé à ne pas l'abandonner, après tout ils avaient une soixantaine d'années devant eux pour trouver une solution…

xxxxx

**Et voilà, je laisse votre imagination trouver la solution ) . Bon je sais, certains d'entre vous sont frustrés, c'est mon premier OS sans lemon même s'il est légèrement suggéré.**

**N'hésitez pas à commenter ce petit OS par une review, (peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de demandes je l'écrirai ce lemon...).**

**Pour ceux que cela intéresse, je suis actuellement sur l'écriture d'une Fic Klaus / Caroline « Defective immortality », où j'ai déjà posté 3 chapitres. Vous la trouverez en passant par mon profil FF.**

**A bientôt **

**Sabi**


End file.
